Libro de las Aventuras Cullen
by Jesyland
Summary: Emmett Cullen despues de 10 años del nacimiento de Renesmee decide hacer un libro con todas las aventuras y lios que ocurrieron en la familia Cullen ¿En que problemos se meteran los cullen? ¿Seran buenas influencias para Nesie?
1. Nota de autor

**Libro de las aventuras Cullen:**

_Hola mis chicas! Habla Emmett Cullen como verán, estoy haciendo este diario por que la verdad, pasar 10 mas con la misma gente es muy aburrido. Por eso se me ocurrió hacer un resumen de todas las bromas e ideas locas que han ocurrido estos 10 años despues de que naciera Renesmee y despues de ese rollo con los Vulturis, la verdad es que mi hermanita Bella se integro a los Cullen con toda la elegancia, ahora Edward no es mas el ñoño de la familia, ya que esta ocupado en otras cosas, no se si me entienden ;)_

_Aunque siempre será y seguirá siendo el ñoño de la familia…._

-Emmett sabes que leo mentes así que si no quieres que esa maldita inspiración que vino de la nada te la meta por el ….

Me reí con todas mis fuerzas.

-Dedícate a leer hermanito…

_...Molesto hermano, el solamente envidia mi talento como escritor. La verdad es que si publicaría un libro con todo lo que paso en estos 10 y divertidos años haría un Best-seller que si Bella saca uno con todas sus caídas, aunque para eso seria mejor un video con bloopers... Bueno basta de hablar de mis tontos hermanos… Hablemos de la tonta manada!_

_Los perros siguen visitándonos pero Jacob más o menos vive aquí, y su suegro no hace nada para impedirlo…_

-Es que si yo lo mato, nessie y Bella me ahorcarían a mi.-contesto severamente Edward.

-¿Quién te dijo que te metieras en mi libro? ¡Te robas mi protagonismo! Tú ya tuviste mucho salvando a Bella de ella misma….

Bella me gruño.

-Me desconcentran-Les regañe.

_…Por eso eran tal para cual… los dos siempre tan aguafiestas… bueno esto es la nota inicial de varios lios y aventuras de los Cullen ais que ¡PREPAREN SUS POCHOCLOS Y SU GASEOSA PARA DISFRUTAR DE UN BUEN HUMOR!_

**Les manda cariños su escritor favorito**

_Emmett Cullen_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas espero que les guste la nota del Gran Escritor Emmett Cullen XD<strong>

**Por favor dejen sus reviews!**

**nos seguimos leyendo!**

**cariños **

** Jesy**


	2. el ganador del control es

**Estos personajes les pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer a mi me pertenece solamente este fic, no se puede copiar sin permiso.**

* * *

><p><em>Hoola mis chicas! eh estado sin inspiración pero no me doy por vencido! aqui les traigo una anecdota, espero que les guste!<em>

Estaba solo en el living de casa, Rosalie y Alice estaban "reordenando" por milesima vez su cuarto, por lo que tardarian un buen largo rato. Jasper estaba jugando al ajedrez con Nessie, la niña es muy lista para tener tan solo 2 años y 3 meses, y Bella y Eddie estaban en el piano, tocando su "mùsica".Carlisle estaba trabajando y Esme estaba en el despacho de Carlisle, limpiandolo.

Como el mas normal y rescatado de los mienbros, me puse a hacer zaping en la television, Dora, asi la bautice yo.

-¿Dora?-Pregunto Edward-¿Porque ese nombre tan patetico?

-No es patetico, a demas quien habla el que le puso "Mary" a su piano, y no voy a decir el nombre de tu volvo- lo cargue.

-Hablas como si "Dora" fuera una persona-dijo Bella con cara rara.

-Es un "ser vivo" se merece tener nombre, a demas estamos muy unidos ultimamente-Le dije orgulloso de Doris.

-¡CON QUIEN ESTAS UNIDO EMMETT CULLEN!¿Quien rayos es Dora?-Grito Rosalie desde arriba.

Edward empezo a tocar una canciòn que se pone comunmente cuando algo esta tenso.

-ehh, nadie rose, es solo que estaba viendo...DORA LA EXPLORADORA-Dije maravillado de mi excusa.

Edward paro de tocar y se dio la cabeza contra el piano, Bella empezo a tararear la canciòn de Dora La Exploradora... "¿A Donde Vamos?" pregunto como la canciòn.

-Al infierno de Emmett-La pulga de Alice se empezo a reir del piso de arriba.

Ignore todas sus bromas y me puse hacer zapping, encontre lo que buscaba, el mejor programa de la generaciòn...Hannah Montana!

Escuche el programa con toda la atencion hasta que baja la enana y dijo...

-¡Son las 6! hora del desfile de "_Dolce Gabbana"_-Grito entusiasmada.

-Van a pasar lo que se viene para el invierno-Coincidio Rosalie saltando.

-Heyheyhey todabvia no termino Hannah-Me queje.

-Eso lo puedes ver todos los dias-Me dijo Rosalie.

-Pero ¡Miley le va a decir a Jake que lo sigue amando!-Era un momento crucial de la novela.

Pero no me hicieron caso, Alice agarro el control remoto y cambio al estupido Desfile.

-Dame el control-Me queje pero alice empezo a saltar de un lado a otro.

Pero Edward fue mas rapido, como siempre. Agarro el control y puso una pelicula:

-Estan pasando Gladiador-Dijo entusiasmado.

-¡JAKE MATE!-Grito Nessie maravillada, bajaron las escaleras-Te gane Tio Jazz.

-Me hiciste sudar Nessie-La elogio Jasper, Miro el reloj.

-Hey! hoy pasaban un documental de el imperio romano-dijo Jasper.

-NI LO PIENSES-Grito Rosalie, le robo el control a Edward y puso el Desfile.

-¡Yo quiero ver Scooby Doo!-Dijo Nessie aplaudiendo. Pero nadie le presto atenciòn menos Bella.

-Hey! dejen cambiar a Nessie-SE quejo Bella, pero todos la ignoramos, me estaba revolcando en el piso con Edward, Jasper forcejeaba con Rosalie, Bella estaba cargando a Nessie pensando en algo.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AHI ABAJO?-Pregunto Esme de arriba, pero en un santiamen estubo al lado de Bella.

-Se pelean por Dora-Dijo simplemente.

-Chicos basta o nadie vera nada-Dijo Esme pero todos seguiamos forcegeando-¿QUIEN RAYOS ES DORA?

-El "ser vivo" con el que Emmett esta undido ultimamente-Bella Señalo la TV.

-OHH DIOS MIRA ESE VESTIDO-Grito Alice, pero le agarre el control y cambie a Hannah.

-Si siguen asi, los voy a internar en el internado Ruso, y saben perfectamente que lo hago-Nos riño Esme

-Pero NO QUIERO RUSSIA, QUIERO CUBA!-Grite quejandome.

-¿Como rayos saldrias de dìa idiota?-Me pregunto Bella.

-Duuh! Cuba es uno de los sitios mas frios del mundo-Le dije sabiamente.

Seguimos peleando sin importar nada, todos estabamos gritando, pataleando y matandonos por el cariño de Dora...

Hasta que escuchamos a Nessie sollozar.

Todos paramos en un segundo y la miramos a ella y a Bella que la estaba Cargando.

-Denme el control-Dijo solamente Bella.

Alice lo extendio con un puchero.

Bella cambio y puso Scooby se sento en el sillon alegre, de tener el control de Dora, y que paremos de pelear.

-Genial-bufe-Ahora Dora ama a Nessie.

Nos quedamos sin Hannah, sin desfile, sin gladiador, sin documental pero vimos Scooby, pero bueno, adoraba los dibujos animados, a demas, Dora estaba feliz.

-BASTA!-Grito Edward agarrandose la frente-NO LO SOPORTO!

-¿que pasa Edwad?-Pregunto Bella alarmada.

Me señalo a mi:

-ESTA PENSANDO EN EL MALDITO TELEVISOR COMO UNA PERSONA,DIOS.

-Tu estas celoso, porque dora me ama.-Rosalie me tiro una mirada envenenada-Retiro lo dicho.

-Lo tuyo no es sano-Bella dijo negando la cabeza.

-Y el ganador de Dora es...-Dijo Alice desanimada.

-NESSIE-Gritamos todos al unisono

_¿Que les parece? Dora me ama a mi solamente A MI! Auch! Rose, amor... no te pongas celosa... No te rias Edward, Ok espero que les haya gustado_

_Su escritor favorito_

_Emmett El oso Sexy Cullen_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? perdon por no escribir, estube llena de examenes y bueno aqui estamos! que les parecio? Dejen Reviews!<strong>

**¡GRACIAS POR SU VIENVENIDA A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEYERON! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO ESTE HACIENDO BIEN, LES MANDO HOT AN COLD KISSES.**

**Jesy**


	3. castigados

**Esta historia le pertene a Sthepenie Meyer, a mi me pertenece solamente la trama**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola mis chicas, habla el mas sexy y hot de los escritores...YO! Emmett Cullen! quien màs? hoy les traigo una jugosa anectoda de como somos castigados los Cullen cuando nos metemos en problemas, aprendimos algo desde este castigo...Nunca hagas enojar a Carlisle! tan solo lean:<strong>

Estabamos todos como en una prision, todo por culpa del idiota de Jasper y sus ideas, veran, estaba yo jugando a mi Wii hasta que vino el chucho:

_Inicio del flashback:_

_-Hey Emmett Que haces?-Pregunto el chucho._

_-Hola chucho, estoy jugando a la wii-dije concentrado._

_El chucho fue y se sento en uno de los sillones_

_-Y los demas?-Pregunto._

_-Alice se fue con Rose y secuestraron de alguna forma a Bella para ir de compras; Nessie se fue con Esme a nosequelugar, y Jasper esta arriba, Carlisle trabajando, como siempre._

_-Que aburrido-concluyo finalmente._

_-Hey chicos-dijo Jasper-hagamos algo._

_-Jugamos a la Wii?-pregunte._

_-Ni lo sueñes-Dijo Jasper-Hagamos algo mas interesante... YA SE!-dijo el- Porque no jugamos a la guerra?_

_-¿A LA GUERRA?-Exclamamos con el Chucho sorprendidos_

_-Y...¿Como se juega?-Ya me habia entusiasmado la idea._

_-Hay que convertir la casa en un campo de batalla, despues buscamos armas y trajes,sera muy divertido._

_-Me gusta-Acoto Jacob-Pero... no nos van a dejar con armas de verdad..._

_-Con Armas de pintura!-Grite yo emocionado._

_Pero escuchamos la respuesta de otra persona._

_-Yo digo que seria mejor que las armas lancen almuhadasos... por eso con Rose y Bella conseguimos esto!-Grito Alice de alegria arrojandonos unas armas gigantes, que tenian almuhadas en el cargador del arma, pero me tomo por sorpresas que las almuhadas eran chicas, de un color rosa. Podria ser peor pensando en Alice._

_-Y estos uniformes-Dijo Rosalie Tirandonos trajes de camuflaje, tenian en un brazo una banda rosa, el mio decia "Capitan Osito" el de Jasper decia "Teniente confederado emocional" y el de jacob decia "Soldado chucho", los nombres eran geniales. Estas chicas piensan en todo._

_-Como se enteraron de esto?-Pregunto Jacob._

_Alice se golpeo su propia cabeza y lanzo una risita_

_-Lo habia "Visto" venir..._

_-Ok chicos, hay que ambientar todo, antes de que venga Carlisle, ¿Entendido?-Nos apuro Bella-Primero todos nos ponemos nuestros trajes, despues ambientamos todo, Alice vio que en el medio llegara Edward. Esme y Nessie van a visitar a Carlisle al hospital por lo cual tenemos tiempo de sobra para limpiar todo luego._

_-Genial! Hace mucho que no hacemos estos juegos divertidos, ya que el idiota de tu esposo decia que era demasiado peligroso para ti...-Al decir esto, Bella se encogio de hombros._

_-Puedo vengarme hoy-Se excuso._

_Todos nos pusimos nuestros trajes, los apodos de las chicas eran muy interesantes: El de Rose decia "Coronel sexy", el de Alice "Comandante enanita chic" y el de Bella "Capitana oveja leeela". Este ultimo Bella arranco el "leela" pero Alice le seguia insistiendo que era genial, pero no hizo caso._

_Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, ambientamos todo al estilo la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero esta era mejor, se preguntaran porque? Duh! en esta hay mas belleza, como la mia...Bueno mejor no habla mas de mi, opaco a los demas:_

_-La verdad es que no puedes ni "opacar" a una hormiga-acoto una voz irritante, ya se ya se, me diran que es "el mejor sonido del mundo" como diria Bella, pero cuando pasas el resto de tu eternidad con una persona que vive aburrida, viene a molestar a los demas._

_-Edward!-Grito Bella, se avalanzo sobre Eddie y lo abrazo-llegas a tiempo para la guera._

_-Si, ya lei la mente de Alice, denme mi traje y armemos los equipos-Dijo el._

_Le dimos el traje a Edward, pero entonces Alice exploto a risas, al igual que Rosalie, pero edward emitio un gruñido:_

_-Amor, ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Bella._

_-PASA, que el nombre es irritable-dijo eddie._

_Me acerqué a el para poder ver mejor el nombre, entonces cai al piso para reirme histericamente. El nombre era "Capitan leoncito Megamente"._

_-Jaja, muy chistoso, maduren y juguemos por favor-Se quejo el._

_-Em chicos-Nos interrumpio el chucho-Yo no voy a jugar.._

_-Que te agarro miedo?-Le rete yo._

_-Prefefiria ser campana.(N/A CUSTODIAR ENTRADA/ALERTAR)_

_-Entonces sal afuera perrito-Lo echo Rosalie._

_-Se van a meter en serios problemas.._

_Pero Rosalie le cerro la puerta en la nariz _

_-Cobarde-Dijo solamente ella._

_-Ok-Canturreo Alice- Aqui hay papeles de todos nosotros, primero saca los nombres de los Capitanes de los equipos..._

_Alice Sacò 2 papeles, y desdoblò 1:_

_-El primer capitan es...Jasper!-Grito ella saltando._

_-HEY ESO ES TRAMPA-Demande yo._

_-Celoso Emmett?-Pregunto el emo._

_-Ok..el segundo es...-Alice desdoblò el segundo-Emmett!_

_Empece a tararear una cancion de victoria y Lance al aire a la enana. Esta se rio al ver lo que le hacia._

_-Muy bien Jaz, saca un papel-Le animo Alice._

_Jasper saco uno y lo desdoblò:_

_-Rosalie-Dijo apenado._

_-Ufaa!-Me apene. Rose me dio un beso y se dirigio con su equipo._

_-Ahora tu Emmett-Me animo Alice._

_Desdoble un papel y dije animado:"BELLA!"_

_Agarre a Bella y la tire al aire como habia echo con Alice anteriormente._

_-No te arrepentiras hermanito-Dijo ella._

_-Ahora tu Jazz-Jasper lo saco y lo desdoblò y se lo mostro a la enana. esta exclamo contenta-YO!_

_-Por lo que me toca a megamente...-dije yo._

_Todos empezaron a reir a ecepcion de megamente, dios, ese apodo le quedara por el resto de la eternidad._

_Alice nos entrego nuestra arma y nos dirigimos los dos equipos a diferentes polos._

_-Listos?-Pregunto gritando Rosalie._

_-YAA!-Grito Jasper._

_Empezamos a tirar almuhadasos unos a otros, para sorpresa, estaban echos de pluma por lo que tendriamos un bello desastre para limpiar._

_Ataque a Jasper tirando almuhadasos, pero el los esquivava, Bella estaba cuerpo a tierra tratando de visualizar una trampa para la enana y Edward escondiendose detras de un muro de telgopor, y tiroteaba a Rosalie. _

_hasta que tiramos el haz bajo nuestra manga, una red de pescadores, se la quisimos tirar a Jasper, pero termino enredando Alice, esta tuvo que irse a sentar a las escaleras, ya que habia quedado afuera._

_Rosalie tomo por sorpresa a Bella y la ato con su bufanda, por lo que perdimos una combatiente poderosa, una gran baja: La oveja leela._

_Trate de llamar a Edward mentalmente: "Hey idiota, hay que tratar de agarrar al Emo, Rosalie puede esperar"_

_Y asi fue, nos lanzamos a jasper tiroteandolo, este corrio por el living y tiro en su camino las pocas cosas que no habiamos sacado: Algunos sillones, en esto, nos quiso tirar con un jarron de Esme pero lo esquivamos, lo corrimos hacia el comedor, y nos empezamos a tirar un monton de frutas y comida. Despues lo corrimos hacia el despacho de Carlisle y nos arrojo libros de carlisle, pero fue entonces cuando Edward atrapo a Jaz, abrio la puerta del despacho y me dijo "AYUDA"_

_agarre a Jasper y lo tire de las escaleras. En esto Edward atrapo a Rosalie ya que la amenazo con tirarle fruta en su cabello, mujeres._

_Entonces dije:-!_

_Entonces abraze a Edward y empezamos a saltar gritando "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS"_

_Pero entonces todos gritaron:-CARLISLEE._

_Todos tratamos de ordenar algo pero fue imposible, entro nuestro padre tomado de las manos con Esme y Nessie tomando la mano de Esme y del chucho_

_Solamente miraron, Esme se agarro la cabeza, y Nessie abrio su boca en una perfecta "O" , el perro solamente susurro "Se los dije.."_

_-Podemos explicarlo...-Se excuso Jasper._

_-Muy bien-Dijo Carlisle-Entonces...¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO JASPER EMMETT ROSALIE ALICE EDWARD Y BELLA CULLEN? EXPLIQUENME._

_Todos nos estremecimos, si viera su despacho, pense solamente yo._

_-Es que... A Jasper se le ocurrio jugar a la guerra y Alice lo habia visto venir, y entonces trajo trajes y armas, entonces ambientamos todo al estilo 2ª Guerra Mundial, pero sin querer expandimos territorio, como el comedor y tu despacho...-Explique yo._

_Carlisle dijo solamente "ESTAN CASTIGADOS"_

_Todos suspiramos y miramos al piso, apenados, ¿Que nos sacara ahora?_

_-A parte de castigos individuales, hare uno solo grupal, Edward, secuestrare tu volvo por 2 semanas, le dire a Charlie que lo secuestre el personalmente, Alice tu sin compras por 2 semanas, Rosalie te hare destapar la cañeria y quitare todos los espejos que haya en tu cuarto, Emmett tu sin privacidad, ya sabes a lo que me refiero por dos semanas, Bella subire todas tus caidas a youtube y Jasper, quemare toda tu coleccion de peliculas de guerra, a ver si eso esta quemandote el cerebro..._

_Todos gemimos al escuchar esos castigos, eran 10000 peor de lo que imaginamos._

_-Y el castigo grupal sera...No eligiran el lugar donde nos mudemos dentro de 2 años._

_Podria ser peor... pero mejor no desafiarlos a màs._

_-¿Que aprendieron?-Nos dijo Carlisle_

_-La guerra apesta-Dijo Rosalie._

_-Mi shopping-Sollozo Alice._

_-Podrian castigar al chucho, pero no, castigan a mi volvo-Gruño Edward._

_-Gracias Jasper-Dijo Bella sarcasticamente._

_-Voy a jugar siempre a la Wii-Dije yo._

_-Nunca màs jugaremos a la guerra, y si lo vuelvo a sujerir...quemenme porfavor-Dijo Jasper._

_-Asi nos gusta-Dijeron Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**Y asi fue como sucedio todo...bueno, en mi proximo capitulo veremos como sufrimos nuestros castigos personales, asi que me despido por hoy hermosuras, nos vemos pronto**

**Su escritor favorito**

**Emmett el osito Cullen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoola chicas!por fin el tercer capitulo, costo pero salio! :) Otra vez gracias por sus Reviews, AMO SU APOYO! me hace muy feliz sus comentarios, asique diganme que les parece este capitulo! y tienen fic de twilight de humor preferiblemente? Pasenlo asi los miro y veo que onda,<strong>_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Jesy**_


	4. Don

**Esta historía le pertenece a la fabulosa Sthepenie Meyer, la trama es toda mia**

* * *

><p><strong>hoola mis nenas! las tuve muy abandonadas, perdonen a este hermoso osito sexy y adorable. Hoy les cuento una jugosa historia de mi busca de un don, todo para ustedes! Tan solo lean:<br>**Toda esta busca empezó con el siguiente echo:  
>Estaba yo, cantando con una peluca rubia imitando a britney spears con la enana, era un día soleado, por esa misma razón se aburrió y al no poder salir de compras quería probarme como me quedaría un rubio, saque provecho de la situación con ella cantando "Me against the music". Nessie nos aplaudía, como no lo haría? nosotros, dos dioses griegos en persona, cantando genial, lo que pasa era que su padre vivía con su música clasica, Bah! esta echo un viejo.<br>Al escuchar eso Edward puso los ojos en blanco. El estaba sentado con Nessie admirándonos, y preguntándose ¿Porque yo no nací con los dotes del gran genio Emmett? si, seguro se pregunta eso.  
>-Cerquita-me respondió Megamente de mal humor. Como siempre.<br>Mami Esme estaba cazando con Rose y Jasper, Carlisle trabajando como siempre, ese hombre siempre se pierde lo mas divertido y llega para retarnos. Pero bueno, Bella estaba arriba haciendo algo.  
>Cuando terminamos la canción, bajo mi hermana la oveja lela, con cara rara.<br>-Me pregunto el día que en esta casa va a ocurrir algo normal-dijo simplemente ella.  
>-Yo veo el futuro, nada de otro mundo-Dijo Alice haciendo una "V" con sus dedos y poniéndolos en su frente.<br>-Yo leo mentes, algo normal-Dijo Megamente encogiendose de hombros.  
>-Yo muestro mis pensamientos-Dijo Nessie sonriendo.<br>-Y yo tengo fuerza-Dije sonriendo ampliamente.  
>Todos me miraron.<br>-Emmett, todos en esta casa tenemos fuerza, o te hago recordar las 46 pulseadas que te gane?-me pregunto Bella.  
>-Pero lo mio es un don que me otorgo dios-dije sin rodeos- Y fueron 45, la otra no cuenta, me había dado un tirón.<br>-Todos tenemos fuerza hermano, tu no tienes un don-Dijo Alice con pena.  
>-Si que lo tengo-Salte caprichosamente- y lo voy averiguar...<br>-hum, una semana con la regresión de etapa del porque-Dijo Edward agarrándose la cabeza.  
>-Ni Nessie hace tantas preguntas como tu Emm-Dijo Bells.<p>

Y así fue que al día siguiente agarre mi gorro de osito pensador, mi gran compañero, me lo había tejido Esme hace tantos años, y me lo ponía cada vez que tenia que pensar.  
>-Rose-La llame- Ser sexy es un don?-pregunte<br>-No amor, ser sexy es una cualidad, algo que carece Jacob-Me dijo sonriendo.  
>-Pobre chucho, que vida dura debe ser, no ser sexy- me apene del chuchito.<br>me senté en un sillón del living para pensar un don con mi gorro de osito pensador, el muy malo de Megamente me miraba y se reía.  
>-¿Que le pasa?-Pregunto Bella.<br>-Esta tratando de encontrar un don-le explico Eddie- Nunca lo vi tan concentrado.  
>-Debo de aprovechar para hacer cosas idiotas sin que me cargue...<br>-Ommm-Dije yo- Todavia te puedo cargar oveja lela omm.  
>-Idiota-Dijo y se fue para arriba.<br>-Oh Eddie- Lo llame- ser Encantador es un don?  
>-No no lo es, y si te preguntas, no, cargarme a mi no es un don tampoco-Me respondió.<br>Me dirigi a la cocina, donde estaba mi mami Esme. Estaba haciendo comida para la manada, esos hijos de scooby Doo se comían hasta el aire.  
>-Que le pasa a mi osito Emm-Me dijo-Estas con el gorro de osito pensador, que pasa?.<br>Debo de admitir que era el consentido de la familia, Esme siempre me trataba como un bebé, y yo lo amaba, ya que mis tontos hermanos no me tienen paciencia:  
>-Mami estoy en busca de un don- dije esperanzado- me podes ayudar?<br>-Bueno, a lo que llaman don los vampiros son capacidades que otros no tienen, por ejemplo Edward, Alice, Jasper o Bella, ellos tienen capacidades únicas, que no se repiten, pero... yo llamo don a lo que te hace único, por ejemplo, Rosalie y su belleza incomparable, o Carlisle con su tranquilidad y compasión. O yo con mi maternidad y mi amor hacia todo- Me sonrió- Con eso ya te di en que pensar a ti y tu osito pensador- me abrazo y me fui de la cocina.  
>ok, un don super duper como el de megamente, chica escudo, la vidente, el sentimental y la facebook (por "en que estas pensando" y que hace publico todo), no tendría, pero, uno como llama Esme si, pero que?<br>Fui con el mas inteligente de la familia. Carlisle. Si Carlisle, ¡CHUPATE ESTA EDDIE!  
>Toque la puerta del despacho, me respondió con un "pase". Siempre que iba al despacho de Carlisle era por problemas, como por ejemplo cuando me mandaba una grosa, o cuando Edward se enojaba conmigo hasta la saturación de que Carlisle me llamaba para preguntarnos que pasaba, para reírme de Jasper y sus ataques emo, siempre que le pintaba "bajón" se escondía debajo de la mesa del despacho. Era como un confesionario de GH (NA Gran Hermano/Big Brother, programa de television).  
>-Hola pa...-no me dejo termino.<br>-¿Que paso?¿Que hiciste?-Me miro divertido.  
>-Que? yo? nada por ahora-Sonreí.<br>-Oh cierto, tienes el gorrito del osito pensador en la cabeza- me miro otra vez- ¿Que paso hijo?  
>-Papi, te puedo preguntar algo?<br>-Claro, decime  
>-Ejem, ¿Cual es la cualidad que me hace único?-le pregunte.<br>Se quedo pensando...  
>-Tenes varias-Contesto sonriendo- Te ayudarìa preguntándole a tus hermanos como te describirían en una palabra y ahí fíjate cual es la acertada-Me guiño el ojo.<br>-Gracias papi-Le sonreí-Ahh Edward y Bella quieren que los anote en el celibato cuando vallamos a un nuevo instituto-me miro mal- Ok, era un chiste.  
>-Por favor hoy nada-susurro.<br>Cerré la puerta y golpee la de mis hermanos, la chica "V" en edición pixie y el Emo confederado.  
>-Pase-Dijo la enana.<br>Abrí la puerta y me tente al ver a jasper con un libro rosa diciendo "Amor como se llama esa tela que es tipo peluche?" y con una lapicera de un hada.  
>-Que carajo es esto?-No pude evitar decir eso.<br>-Emmett la boca-Grito Bella.  
>-Perdón por la escena-Dijo Alice-Estamos organizando cosas para mis nuevos diseños, ¿Que necesitas hermanito? bueno como si no lo supiera, jiji, pero me gusta que mis visiones se cumplan.<br>-Fanfarrona-le dije celoso-Bueno hermanos, les vine a hacer una pregunta, ¿con que palabra me describirían?  
>Me miraron raro pero no tardaron en responder...<br>-Impulsivo-Dijo Jasper.  
>-alegre-dijo Alice.<br>Arranque una hoja del libro rosa de jasper, y pregunte -Una lapicera descente que no me haga perder la dignidad?  
>Alice me dio una lapicera común y corriente. Anote las palabras que me dijeron mas las que siempre me describen todos "Sexy, encantador, guapo, divertido, genial"<br>-Hablando de perder la dignidad, ese gorro ridículo...  
>-Shh Jazz que ahora se usan esos gorros-Respondió Alice-Los vi<br>-gracias por responderme, y también por hacerme reírme del idiota de Jasper jajaja.  
>-Callate-dijo el rubio.<br>Cerré la puerta y baje las escaleras, iba a salir cuando Rosalie me pregunto:  
>-A donde vas?- ¿Porque puede ser tan linda? ah si, porque Emmett tiene que tener una esposa sexy como el<p>

-Me voy a joder la vida un rato a Eddie y Bells, están en su casa no?-le pregunte.  
>-Si, pero de mientras llevale la comida a jacob..<br>Me quede helado.  
>-desde cuando le haces la comida a jacob?-le pregunte extrañado.<br>-Es que se la puse en una lonchera de Barbie- se rió- Toma anda por allá.  
>Salí de la puerta y me pare en medio del bosque Empecé a aplaudir y decir "Ohh Chucho" mientras silbaba para que venga.<br>-Que quieres chupasangre?- dijo el chucho.  
>-Tu comida-Le sonreí mientras le tendía la lonchera de Barbie.<br>-Estúpida rubia-Le mire amenazante- Hablo de Barbie.  
>-Mas te vale...<br>-Ok, gracias Grandote...  
>Se dio vuelta para irse en cuanto me acorde:<br>-Ahh chucho me olvidaba-Se dio vuelta- con que palabra me definirias?  
>-Original.. me refiero a tu gorro...<br>Anote la palabra y me di cuenta de mi sexy gorro,  
>-Oh, si quieres pedidele a Esme, si quieres uno de lobito...<br>-Gracias pero paso.  
>Me encogi de hombros y se fue con sus hermanos Scooby`S Doo<br>después de esto me fui directo a la cabaña y estaban los 2 en el porche de la casita.  
>-Que pasa Emmett?-Pregunto mi sister.<br>-Ese gorro te hace perder la dignidad-Acoto Edward.  
>-Pídele uno de un león a Esme, o mejor de megamente.<br>Bella se rió.

-ok, a que vienes?-Pregunto Beli Bells.  
>-Con que palabras me definirias?<br>-Idiota-dijo Edward.  
>-No lo voy a escribir.<br>-Ok, divertido.  
>-Emmett-Dijo Bells<br>-Que?  
>-Emmett, esa es la palabra, eres muy Emmett- Me sonrió.<br>-Ok con eso tengo bastante, gracias.  
>corrí hasta la mansión y me senté en el sillón, y me di cuenta de algo. que todas las palabras concuerdan entre si, SOY UN EMMETT!<br>-OIGAN TODOS-Grite emocionado- TENGO UN DON.  
>Todos estaban en el salón, inclusive Eddie y Bells.<br>-Que es hijo?-Pregunto Esme.  
>-Ahi viene-Dijeron Alice y Edward.<br>-MI DON ES SER UN EMMETT-Dije emocionado.  
>Bella se tiro el pelo para atrás<br>-Lo sabia-Dijo sonriendo  
>-y eso abarcaría...-dijo Rose<br>-Seria Impulsivo, alegre, Original, Sexy, encantador, guapo, divertido, genial- dije maravillado.  
>-Viste que tenias un don?-dijo Esme.<br>-Se te olvida uno-dijo Rose.  
>-Oh claro ya se cargar a mis hermanos..<br>-No, me refería a romper casas y camas...-Me dijo juguetona.  
>Adorad se tiro al piso y se empezó a mecerse, traumado.<br>-Edward!-Grito Bella.  
>-Papi, que te paso?-Pregunto Nessie preocupada.<br>-No soporto...demasiada información...-Dijo traumatizado.  
>Bella lo golpeo.<br>-¿Quien te manda a chusmear?-Pregunto ella irritada por el comportamiento del idiota de su Esposo.  
>Todos en la sala nos reimos de la escena, pero bueno, era uno de esos días en los que buscaba cosas sin sentido, pero bueno tengo un don mejor que megamente, la vidente, el emocional, la escudo o la chica facebook... <strong>SOY UN EMMETT Y NADIE SUPERA ESO! CHUPENSE ESA VOLTURIS! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas! por fin otro nuevo capitulo de esta chistosa historia, como han estado? yo de vacaciones, les quiero contar algo, vieron el capitulo anterior? castigados? va a tener un fic paralelo en el que se esplaye como sintieron los Cullen este castigo :D asique si me tardo con otro cap es por el fic paralelo ;) no se preocupen.<em>**

**_Que les parecio este capitulo? lo amaron o lo odiaron? gusto o no gusto? esperan el proximo capitulo con ansias? alguna sugerencia para hacer mas divertida esta historia? acepto criticas y todo pero nescesito que lo expresen con un Review_**

**_Reviews _**

**_Reviews_**

**_Reviews_**

**_No cuesta nada! nos leemos!_**

**_Cold and hot kisses_**

**_Jesy!_**


End file.
